


All I Wanted Was Some Milk

by Shockcakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, some spoopy sex too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: "But this works too I guess."





	

It was a simple pit stop at Dendemille before heading to Anistar. However, there was the matter of traversing Mamoswine road. There was sure to be formidable trainers and wild Pokemon so stocking up on potions and ethers was a must. There was only one problem.

  
He was effectively broke.  

  
“I swear Pokemon Center merch gets more expensive with each town…” the trainer would mutter to himself. Any more losses on Route 17 would make the situation worse. Perhaps he could make some extra bank from the Battle Chate-

  
“  _ **Hi.**_ ”

  
Normally whenever someone greeted another person in Kalos, the proper response would obviously be to greet the person back; sometimes followed by a kiss on the cheek for family and close acquaintances.

  
In Calem’s case, you perform the graceful mating cries of the Fletchinder before tripping on your own feet and falling flat on your ass like an idiot.

  
The trainer remained on the cold ground, staring at the starry night sky, regretting his life choices before it clicked that someone was talking to him.

  
Calem raised his head. Standing before him was a form of pale white and purple. Either the moon was playing tricks with his eyes or he was looking at a ghost.

  
He realized that the phantom was waiting for an answer.

  
“...H-hi?” his reply was sheepish and nervous. He seemed to be staring into a pair of piercing purple eyes. Perhaps it was another trick of the night or perhaps his Honedge is finally sucking the life out of him but for some reason, Calem swore that the irises were...swirling?

  
The trainer didn’t remember getting up but somehow he did. The purple blob stepped forward into the light cast by the moonlight. The light revealed the ghost to really be a girl, though her visage did little to prove that she wasn’t the former. She wore a gothic style purple dress, a cobweb design decorating the waist. Her dark violet hair was long with tentacle-like strands, looking as though they were held up by their own creepiness. Then there was her-

  
“Milk jugs?”

  
Calem’s brain switched back to reality. “Excuse me?”

  
The violet woman repeated herself. “Moo Moo Milk for your journey.” her voice was somewhat hoarse and croaky. She wore a Gengar grin with...was that drool hanging from her mouth? “Only 500 per bottle. Would you like some?”

  
“Uhh, ok..?” surely there was nothing frightening about some strange girl with long dark hair and a long dress just showing up in front of you in the middle of the night. “Oh wait.” Calem reached into his pockets, realizing he was still stuck at square one. “Actually I’m a bit broke right now.”

  
The woman cocked her head to the side slow enough to suggest that it was going to rotate entirely. Luckily some divine force stopped her.

  
“That’s fine.”

  
No, it wasn’t but he didn't seem to think so.

  
Calem blinked. “Wait, really?” she nodded, her Cheshire grin still staring him dead in the eye.

  
Finally, he was skeptical. If shopping with his mother taught him anything, it was that almost anything free came with a fight or some sort of consequence. Then again, that philosophy was precisely the reason why they weren’t allowed at department stores anymore. If only those poor, poor people would have just skipped Black Friday...

  
She sauntered over to him, confirming that she did indeed have legs. “Follow me.” she traced a pale finger across his cheek. Much like the cool night air, her digits had something of a chill.

  
A sensible person would have turned tail and ran, cut their losses and live to see another day.

  
Calem was not that person.

  
\--

  
That house wasn’t there before.

  
Calem had been to Dendemille before. He had absolutely no recollection of a shabby looking cabin out on the far edge of the town.

  
_Ehh, I’m probably overreacting._

  
Someday that’s going to be written on his tombstone.

  
The phantom led him inside the small space, switching on the lights surprisingly. It certainly didn’t look anything like a serial killer’s cabin in the woods.

  
No seriously, it didn’t.

  
As a matter of fact, it was actually somewhat cozy and much larger on the inside- a comfortable queen sized bed with ghost Pokemon themed bedsheets, a round dining table with a purple spider web tablecloth and litwick candles, and a gothic victorian couch. Calem ogled at the shack. Not once did he ever see so much goth confined in one space.

  
She shuffled over to the fridge, taking out a pack of a dozen bottles of milk, all playfully decorated with Gastly stickers.

  
“Wait, you’re serious?” Calem chirped. “Just like that? No money?”

  
The woman said nothing, instead urging him to take the milk, her wide grin, and light drool still glued across her face. Her hypnotic gaze still captured him. It was deceptively unsuspicious along with her unyielding smile.

  
“Oh.”

  
They both stood in confined silence for an unnerving amount of time.

  
“Wellokthanksbye!”

  
Calem made for the door but it took him a solid minute before he realized that his legs were moving but he wasn’t actually walking. He turned to see the man eating spider embedded in his shoulder.

  
…

  
It was just her hand.

  
Her pale, pale, very pale hand.

  
She cocked her head once more. “  _ **Where are you going?**_ ” all of the fairy types in the world couldn’t have made that sound any less terrifying.

  
“The Pokemon Center,” he answered, again ignoring any and all of the possible dangers in his situation, “It seems a bit late to head to Mamoswine Road at this time of night.”

  
“It’s a long way to the Pokemon Center from here.” she sauntered to him slowly. “You’d be wandering in the dark, alone.  _ **A Chandelure could appear and burn your soul, or you can have all your valuables stolen by a Sableye,**_ or you could catch a cold,  _ **or you could be poisoned by a Gastly**_ ,” she droned, her rasping voice echoing throughout the room.

  
Calem’s dignified and intellectual response: “Wouldn't want to get sick on the way to Anistar…”

  
The woman's smile seemed to grow wider. “  _ **Perfect**_.”

  
\--

 

“So then she tells me that she wants to be rivals,”

 

“Mhm.”

  
“I mean, it's not like I don't want to. She's an awesome trainer and person too. But it's just…”

  
“Yes?”

  
“I just wonder if she's ever considered me as anything...more. I guess.”

  
“I see…”

  
“But it just looks like she doesn't feel that way. I'm starting to think I just don't have any luck with women.”

  
The woman shifted in her seat on the couch. “How so?”

  
“Well, call me crazy,”

  
He was crazy.

  
“but I guess I've been looking for someone...interesting.”

  
“Hm.” she inched herself closer to Calem as he continued to speak. “Why's that?”

  
Calem wistfully stared at the wood ceiling. “Before I got my Pokemon, things were just...boring. I wanted something fun. Y’know, some excitement in my life.”

  
He didn't notice that the woman had rested herself on his lap, her arm wrapped around his neck, trailing her fingers around his shoulder.

  
“Maybe it's me.” Calem continued, lost in his own droning thoughts. “Maybe I'm too...plain. Kalos is just such a colorful place.” his host’s face was beside him at this point, closing the gap between them inch by inch.

  
“It's like I blend in with the crowd too much. What girl is gonna notice a guy like me?”

  
Calem finally felt a pair of cool lips pressing against his cheek. He finally snapped out of his monolog and turned to the girl who was already wrapped around him.

  
“...Oh.”

  
\--  
  
Calem reached the conclusion that ghosts are fast.  
  
In the time that he discovered that she held feelings for him, the woman had already pounced on him. Her cool lips seized his absorbing the warmth that they held. Her bountiful breasts and voluptuous figure now rested on top of his. Her entire body felt cold but somehow not uncomfortable. Her presence felt calming with the contrast of his natural body heat.  
  
Her mauve hypnotic eyes were half lidded and held a gaze with his blue pools. Calem didn't dare shut his eyes. Whether it was because of her was a question he didn’t have an answer to. He felt her tongue coaxing his for an entrance. In his daze, he gave in to desire, allowing her to explore his mouth. They didn’t battle for dominance, instead danced around each other. The woman cupped his face, further intensifying the kiss. She may have looked dead but her tongue suggested otherwise. She pulled away before poor Calem suffocated.

 

The trainer stole another glance at the woman’s face. Her smile no longer seemed creepy. Her eyes became more longing. A blush formed at her pale cheeks as she rested herself on top of his stomach.

 

“Uh…” was the only response he was able to form.

 

She giggled at his reaction. Even her voice was no longer hoarse and dry but was mellow and light. Her hand ran through Calem’s brunette locks, soon falling to his windbreaker jacket but for a moment, she inched her hand away as though silently asking for permission to continue.

 

He smiled. Calem took her hand, placing a kiss on the back of her palm. The coolness of her skin seemed to whittle away, leaving a natural warmth. The woman’s expression softened as he rose to meet her face. Calem unzipped his jacket, shedding off his t-shirt and tossing it to the floor. He grabbed the woman by her shoulders and pulled her in close. He peppered her neck with kisses, listening to her joyful titters and moans.

 

Calem lost himself in this girl. Her creamy, alabaster skin was no longer chilled but was warm and inviting. He let his hands roam over her body. He unzipped her purple dress, revealing a frilly black bra and lace panties. Her ample breasts seemed to be inviting him, drawing his hands closer. However, the woman seized both of his wrists in one hand placing a finger on his lips.

 

“ _ **Not yet**_.” her voice still held a mysterious and alluring vibe to it. It reverberated with whispers of sweet nothings and unspoken affections.

 

She led Calem over to the comfortable bed, pushing him down with a firm hand. Once again, the girl straddled him, removing his pants and leaving his pair of black boxers. Calem’s bulge stood, wanting nothing more than the purple haired woman in front of him.

 

Her expression grew hungry as she eyed Calem’s erection. Soft fingers trailed to his underwear and with a simple tug, he was bare. Curiously, the woman placed a finger at its tip, inciting a slight twitch from his member.

 

“ _ **Watch**_.” her whispering voice instructed. The trainer swore that she drooled even more.

 

Calem relaxed on his elbows, watching the ghostly vixen undo her black lace bra and release her creamy thick bosom. Her hardening pink nipples suggested that she was enjoying herself just as much as he was.

 

The two lovers maintained eye contact even as Calem’s dick was engulfed by two pillowy breasts. “ _Ugh_ , fuck…” he hissed as the sensation muddled with his brain. The woman watched him, squirming from her movements. She pumped his penis, eventually speeding up.

 

The girl placed her lips on the emerging tip before allowing her tongue to lap around the head. She gave Calem wink before she dove her entire mouth onto his member. Calem moaned, oh how he  _moaned_. He praised Arceus, gave thanks to every single deity that allowed him to experience this single, infinitesimal moment of pure unbridled bliss and pleasure. He would have busted right there and then but he held on.

 

He held on so hard that there was going to be stories about it.

 

No,  _folk songs_.

 

The woman took her sweet time torturing him, raising her head ever so slowly and allowing her soft lips to trail his erection. She continued to lick around his member bobbing her head around its side and letting her fingers play at his testicles.

 

Calem’s fortitude finally gave way the more he watched her. “I... _nngh..._ I think,” he groaned, still not taking his eyes off of hers. “I’m...getting close. I’m...  _haah_...about to…”

 

The vixen took his warning. In another swift move, she plunged her mouth onto his dick once more, allowing her lover’s orgasm to shoot down her throat. Strands of cum leaking from her lips and her cheeks full, the woman swallowed his thick seed, licking away any remains from her lips and from his penis.

 

She inched up to his face, his sweaty and euphoric expression gracing her. She collapsed onto him, her head burying itself into Calem’s neck. It was until after that he realized that she was still wet and dripping at her lower entrance.

 

Calem didn’t say flaccid for long. His fortitude didn’t allow it. He wasn’t  _about_ to leave a lady unsatisfied.

 

Reacting before she could this time, Calem switched their positions. The woman eyed him curiously before he entered her, her slickness combined with her saliva and his cum allowing quick and safe passage. The woman gritted her teeth in pleasure, trying - and failing - to suppress her moans. Calem put one hand on her behind and another on her face. He cupped her cheek, brushing away strands of her purple hair.

 

Calem pumped himself inside her, working to a rhythm. Her tunnel tightened, clenching at every inch of his length.  The woman’s arched her back, her moans becoming louder and louder. She wrapped her thick, curvy legs around his waist, further coaxing him to go deeper.

 

Sounds of their wet, sweaty bodies slapping against each other filled the small cabin. Calem leaned his head forward and claimed her lips one last time. Their bodies twitched and convulsed as the first strands of orgasm hit. Violet nails dug into Calem’s back, leaving rough marks and scratches but he didn’t care. His teeth gritted, his arms wrapped around her as though she’d vanish if he let go.

 

The woman felt his seed burst like a geyser. Her lower lips might as well have drained the essence from her lover’s body. Calem attempted to pull out but she wouldn’t allow it and he was too exhausted to put up a fight.

 

Her grip on him eventually loosened, merely allowing her arms and legs to rest on top of him in a lazy embrace. She sighed, basking in the blissful afterglow with the widest grin. Calem collapsed, completely and utterly spent.

 

“...Hey.” he groggily croaked out. “I... _haah_...didn’t get...your name.” His cheek fell on the woman’s welcoming breasts, allowing himself to peacefully black out to the sound of her steady heartbeat. He felt a soft pair of lips grace his cheek before finally drifting off to sleep.

 

\--

 

Calem awoke to the feeling of a cold tiled floor.

 

Wait…

 

Tile?

 

Opening his eyes, his sight was bombarded with a palette of white, orange, and red. He recognized the paneling and design: A Pokemon Center Bedroom.

 

He didn’t know why but he could have sworn he was somewhere else...

 

The story didn’t seem to add up. According to the Nurse Joy, Calem had spent the night the entire time but he knew that wasn’t quite it. His memories were hazy at best but he still remembered meeting someone. Some...woman.

 

In a fit of pure, unstoppable determination, Calem sped out of the building, ignoring the strangely exhausted feeling he felt in his legs. He almost tripped several times while sifting through the outskirts of Dendemille. His brain hazily pictured a small house, just on the edge of the cold woods leading to the Frost Cavern. He searched hard as he could yet his search only proved futile. There was nothing there.

 

Calem felt a certain heaviness in his chest. Not just his chest but his shoulder too. Was his bag always this heavy?

 

He opened his bag, finding a pack of a dozen or so bottles of fresh Moo Moo Milk, all cased with special Gastly stickers.

 

“Just enough to get me through Mamoswine Road…”

 

And yet...he didn’t remember buying these. He didn’t quite remember doing much of anything as of last night as a matter of fact. Zipping his shoulder bag, the Trainer decided to go about his way, chalking up his haziness of the events prior to as a lack of breakfast.

  
What he didn’t realize was that there was a shadow lurking within the trees of the forest, longingly watching him with a wide, enamored grin attached to its face.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow and only 2 days late for 3spooky5me month. Anyway, hope you enjoyed blatant necrophilia.


End file.
